


As long as you're there

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Competition, F/M, Love, Sectionals, Smut, Temporada 3 alternativa, couples, long fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El William McKinley High School ha reabierto sus puertas un año más. Sam y Mercedes deben volver a la realidad después de un largo verano juntos. Su relación ha cambiado pero... ¿soportará los problemas del Club Glee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're there

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de Glee y a la vez, mi primer fic Samcedes. Las canciones que salgan en él, las pondré al principio del capítulo, por si alguien las quiere escuchar. Son un total de 37 capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco. Ojalá que os guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni las canciones ni sus personajes, aunque no descarto secuestrar a Sam y Artie para mi beneficio personal.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece** _

—¡Hola! Soy Brittany S. Pierce, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Fondue for two", ¡hoy nos acompaña Sam Evans! Sam saluda a cámara.

Sam saludó con una mano hacia la cámara, sin entender todavía que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo allí. Tenía sed por lo que agarró un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo.

—Bien Sam, cuéntanos, ¿en que momento decidiste pasar por el quirófano?

Al oír esto, el líquido que Sam había bebido, salió de su boca a gran velocidad. Brittany, sin embargo, pareció no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo? —dijo estupefacto.

—Tengo fuentes que aseguran que te pones bottox —dijo la rubia sin dejar, en ningún momento, de apuntar cosas en su libreta.

—¿Yo? No... —¡Oh Dios! ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? —. ¿Quién... quién lo dice?

—Una periodista nunca debe revelar sus fuentes —dijo Brittany comiéndose una zanahoria rebozada en chocolate hirviendo—. Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde te compraste los shorts de oro del Rocky Horror? ¿Crees que podría encontrar talla para Lord Tubbington?

Sam dirigió su mirada hacia el gato que descansaba sobre el sofá.

—Brittany, los shorts formaban parte del vestuario, no los compré yo...

—Creo que le gustas —soltó la chica de repente.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Sam nervioso.

—¡A Lord Tubbington! —respondió, levantándose para buscar al gato y sentándolo sobre sus piernas—. Le gustan las personas de color.

—¿De color? —Pero... ¿con qué se había dado un golpe Brittany de pequeña? Pensó.

—¡Si! ¡Azul! ¿Porque eres azul no? ¿O era rojo? Nunca me acuerdo de qué color sois los Pandorianos, ¿o era Pandoreños? ¿Tú que dices Lord Tubbington? ¿Pandorinos?

Sam negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar.

—Bien... Volvamos a lo interesante. Sam, fuentes fiables me han dicho que sales con alguien...

—Brittany, dijiste que íbamos a hablar de fútbol...

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el William McKinley High School.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Finn viendo entrar a Brittany en el vestuario de los chicos.

Puck, Mike y Finn la habían estado esperando durante veinte largos minutos, Artie también tenía que llegar y también se estaba retrasando.

—Siento el retraso chicos, no encontraba el pasillo de los vestuarios.

Puck no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Al grano Brittany, ¿qué has averiguado? —preguntó Finn, ansioso.

—Se ha comprado un Mercedes —respondió ella, tranquilamente, mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y seguidamente la miraron a ella.

—¿Cómo? —soltó Puck.

—Me dijo que le gustaban los Mercedes y que se había comprado uno —le respondió la chica.

—¿Es lo único que le has conseguido sacar? —preguntó Finn, anonadado.

—También me ha confirmado que viene de Pandora, y que su grito de guerra es: ¿Qué somos? Pandorianos. ¿Qué somos? Pandorianos. ¿Qué somos? PANDORIANOS! ¡Ahhh y Lord Tubbington le pidió salir!

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Pensó Puck.

—¡Me debéis una chicos! —dijo Brittany, orgullosa de sí misma—. Y ahora me voy ya, Jacob Ben Israel me ha dicho que me quiere mostrar un vídeo del Señor Shue rapeando con la señorita Pillsbury —La chica se dirigió hacia uno de los baños.

—Brittany... —habló Mike, rápidamente—. Es la puerta de la izquierda.

—Claro —respondió la rubia—. ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Adiós chicos! —Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta detrás suya.

—¡Vale! ¿A quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedirle ayuda a Brittany, tíos? —les preguntó Puck.

—La verdad, pensé que sería una buena idea... —opinó Finn.

—Pues se la ha metido colada tío —dijo Puck mientras Mike soltaba una risilla.

—¡Hey chicos! —Artie entraba en ese momento a los vestuarios para encontrarse con ellos—.No he podido llegar antes, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

—Mal... Brittany no ha conseguido sacarle nada —le respondió el asiático, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Os lo dije o no? ¡Os dije que no iba a conseguirlo! —les reprochó Artie, indignado.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Puck.

—Podríamos seguirlo... —les sugirió Finn.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué manía te ha dado ahora con seguir a la gente tío? Recuerda que la última vez que lo seguiste descubriste que no tenía casa – Puck volvió a hablar.

—Creo que francamente deberíamos dejar el tema. Sam nos lo contará cuando quiera, si realmente lo quiere —opinó Mike.

—Estoy con Mike, creo que debemos dejar de averiguar. Si no nos lo ha contado es por algo —le apoyó Artie.

—No lo entendéis —dijo Finn—. ¿Qué pasa si es una de nuestras novias?

—Finn... —le respondió Artie—. No es por llevarte la contraria, pero... no puede tratarse de una de vuestras chicas. Primero de todo, a Rachel no la aguanta nadie, excepto tú, debes reconocerlo, es... un poco cargante. A Lauren tampoco la veo capaz, creo que Sam es demasiado para ella.

—Gracias tío! —dijo Puck chocándole la mano.

—Y Tina. Bueno, Tina me quiere, no me engañaría —les aseguró un convencido Mike.

—Estáis demasiados seguros tíos, en serio, no oísteis lo que yo —les recordó, Finn.

—Pues ilumínanos hermano. ¿Qué fue lo que oíste de verdad? —Quiso saber Puck.

* * *

Finn se dirigía hacia la cafetería del McKinley mientras el resto de la gente se apresuraba a marcharse a casa, las clases ya se habían acabado y poca gente quedaba ya en el edificio.

Caminaba por el corredor del ala izquierda cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo. Era Sam, que se encontraba junto a la cabina telefónica, apoyado en la pared, con el teléfono en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se revolvía el pelo.

—Sí. Ya sé que a ti te gusta así, pero ya va siendo hora que vuelva a cortármelo de nuevo. ¿No crees? Si no lo hago, terminaré chocándome con las paredes.

Los pies de Finn se quedaron clavados al suelo, escuchando la conversación.

—Pues no sé de que te ríes la verdad. Como empiece a chocarme con ellas, te vas a quedar sin novio.

- _¿Novio?_

Pensó Finn. ¿Sam salía con alguien?

—¿Así que quieres librarte de mi? Bien, pues nada. Cuelgo el teléfono entonces —dijo Sam riendo.

—Vale, vale. No cuelgo. Ya me ha quedado claro cuánto me quieres... ¿Cómo? ¿Que no me quieres? ¡Mentirosa!

Finn no podía escuchar lo que la chica decía al otro lado de la línea pero oyéndolo a él hablarle así indicaba que lo que tenían iba bastante en serio.

—Lo sé —Rió Sam—. Mierda, se me están acabando las monedas, ¿quedamos más tarde? ¿Dónde siempre? ...¿Sí? ¿Ya has quedado con él? ... Pues, invéntale algo, despístale y vente a verme ... ¿Sobre las ocho, te parece? ... Perfecto, a las ocho entonces, te veo luego... y yo también a ti. Un beso —Sam esperó a que la chica cortase primero, para colgar el teléfono.

_Mierda._

Pensó Finn

_Que no venga hacía aquí, ¡que no venga!_

Para suerte de Finn, Sam entró al baño, contrario a lo que él pensaba.

—Uff —suspiró el moreno, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

* * *

Los chicos habían estado escuchando atentamente lo que su amigo había presenciado. Puck se adelantó hacia él, una vez que Finn terminó de hablar, .

—Seguro que está con una mujer casada, ¡que rápido ha aprendido! —dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Finn.

—Chicos, en serio, puede ser cualquiera. No veo dónde está el problema. ¿Me podéis decir que tiene que ver con nosotros esto? —preguntó Artie.

—Si no nos afectase, nos lo habría dicho, lo sé. Recordad lo que dijo en Nueva York, si no estuviera sin casa y le gustase una chica iría totalmente a por ella —le respondió Finn.

—Tío, no te sigo —Puck arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

—Creo que se refiere a que... Sigue sin casa, pero está con alguien, lo que invalida el comentario —le aclaró Artie.

—Gracias por explicármelo colega, ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor —dijo Puck, burlón.

De pronto Mike llamó su atención.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

Todos giraron la cabeza para mirarlo, extrañados. ¿Había pedido permiso para hablar?

—Yo creo que debemos dejarlo tranquilo. Tened en cuenta por lo que está pasando. Y bueno, supongo que será algo importante, es decir... parafraseando a Finn, si no estuviese sin casa y le gustase iría a por ella, pero él sigue sin casa con lo cuál ni a ella le importa eso ni a él, por lo que, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para meternos?

—Tío, menudo discurso... —soltó Puck.

—Yo creo que tiene razón, dejémosle vivir su vida —le apoyó Artie.

Puck miró a Finn preguntándose que opinaba él.

—Está bien, por ahora, pero si pasa algo no me responsabilizo.

—¡Trato! —dijo Puck chocándoles las manos—. Nos vemos después entonces, tíos, me voy a buscar a Zizes.

—¿Te llevamos a casa Mike? —le preguntó Artie.

—No, gracias, mi madre viene ya a buscarme. Adiós chicos —se despidió el asiático.

—Adiós —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez mientras Finn agarraba la silla y la hacia rodar fuera de los vestuarios.

* * *

Más tarde, Mercedes estacionaba su coche en el parking del motel en el que Sam todavía vivía con su familia. Se moría por verle.

Salió del coche lentamente y se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave, tan entretenida, que no vio cómo el chico salía corriendo de la habitación del motel para recibirla.

Mercedes sintió como alguien la agarraba por la cintura,asustándose y lanzando el codo derecho hacia su atacante, girándose rápidamente para asestarle otro golpe. Sin embargo, la persona a la que había tirado al suelo no era ningún atacante, sino su novio, que ahora se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Joder Mercy! ¿Quieres matarme? —dijo Sam intentando incorporarse.

Mercedes alargó su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie con cuidado.

—Lo siento... Pensé que eras un ladrón o un... Un violador —dijo, bajando la voz—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —repetía una y otra vez—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? ¡Dios! ¡Soy lo peor! ¿Dónde te he dado? Déjame ver —le pidió, levantándole la camiseta.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—¡Así que era eso señorita! —la cuestionó Sam—. ¿Querías ver mis abdominales...? Para eso no tenías que pegarme.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. Aquel no era momento para bromas. Lo había tirado al suelo, por amor de Dios.

—¿Estás bien o no? ¿Te duele? —dijo palpándole el lugar donde se había estrellado el codo.

Sam agarró la mano de Mercedes sosteniéndola sobre su piel.

—Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, bueno, en realidad, me estaba faltando esto —dijo el chico inclinándose para besarla.

Con urgencia, ambos se enredaron en el beso, mientras las manos de Sam sostenían el rostro de Mercedes y las de ella seguían en contacto con su piel debajo de la camiseta. No tardaron mucho en dejarse llevar. Sus lenguas se buscaban, a la vez que las manos de la chica pasaban ahora a la parte de atrás, pegándolo todavía más a ella. Sam llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de la chica mientras que la izquierda se deslizaba por su rostro con delicadeza.

Podrían de verdad seguir así toda una vida si el oxígeno no les fuese realmente necesario.

—Te eché tanto de menos —habló Sam primero, separándose—. No sabes cuánto...

Y volvió a besarla de nuevo, más lento aún.

—Creo que puedo imaginármelo —respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

O quizás no, quizás después de tanto tiempo, Mercedes todavía no comprendía lo que realmente Sam sentía por ella.

Mercedes Jones pertenecía a ese tipo de chicas a las que la gente debería estar recordándole lo guapa, inteligente y especial que era y es, no porque realmente ella lo necesitase, ni por inseguridad. Simplemente porque así se lo merecía. Aquel tipo de chicas que hacían feliz a la gente sólo con existir. Mercedes se merecía lo mejor y después de tanto tiempo Sam todavía no entendía cómo la gente no podía valorarla.

Bueno, quizás era porque los chicos eran idiotas, incluido él, porque solo ellos podían equivocarse no una, sino dos veces.

Le había costado comprender que Quinn y Santana no eran para él. Quinn lo había engañado y a pesar de que quería perdonarla y seguir con ella, Santana le había ayudado a ver la realidad del engaño.

Por eso, cuando Santana había hablado con él, Sam había sentido por fin que le importaba a alguien y no había dudado en apostarlo todo para estar con ella.

Pero aquello no había sido amor, ni siquiera había podido llamarse cariño. Cuando amas a alguien no insultas, no te ríes de la persona, la amas por ser quién es, por lo que es, por cómo es, por sus virtudes y sus defectos. Cuando amas a alguien, todo desaparece y sólo queda la necesidad de compartirlo todo con esa persona, las preocupaciones y los problemas se hacen más pequeños, insignificantes porque tu mente y tu corazón se encuentran junto a la persona que amas en todo momento.

Él quería a Mercedes. La amaba, y a pesar de todas las veces que se lo había dicho, Sam comprendía que ella todavía no estuviese segura. Los tíos eran así de idiotas, y él era uno de ellos.

Todavía recordaba el baile al que habían asistido juntos, el baile donde la había visto por primera vez. Sí, sabía que iban al mismo instituto, ambos se encontraban en los pasillos, en el Club Glee, pero no había sido hasta esa noche cuando realmente la había visto.

Había sido allí donde había conocido a la verdadera Mercedes.

Sam recordó el momento en que se había acercado a ella para decirle lo guapa que estaba, esperando que aceptase su invitación a bailar.

Sabía que llegaba tarde y que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero él no podía pensar claramente. Verla allí sentada sola, rodeada de parejas bailando, esperando que alguno de los chicos la invitase...

Fue en ese momento cuando supo cuánto quería hablar con ella, bailar con ella.

Bailaban lentament. Sam la agarraba de la cintura mientras que las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello. Ella se negaba a apoyarse en su pecho, probablemente porque no se creyese con derecho o porque no estuviese cómoda con ello. Pero a él solo le importaba el hecho de que estuviese ahí bailando con él, lo que realmente deseaba.

A pesar de que Finn y Jessie fuesen expulsados del baile y Rachel se quedase sola sin pareja, los bailes lentos entre ellos no se habían acabado.

Con Mercedes se sentía bien, volvía a sonreír.

Después de eso, ambos quedaban para tomar cafés, para hablar del baile, de cómo iban las clases. Mercedes lo había ayudado incluso con sus exámenes finales.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más sonreía. Se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, para pasar a pensar solo en ella.

No fue hasta el día del funeral de la hermana de Sue, cuando verdaderamente comprendió lo que era perder a alguien. Descubrir que el amor que teníamos un día podíamos perderlo al siguiente, hizo que entendiese que no deseaba mantenerse lejos de ella.

Por eso cuando regresaban al motel después de haber dejado a Mike y Tina en sus casas, Mercedes no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y Sam, a su vez, no pudo evitar, deslizar su mano para secar cada una de las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.

Allí, la había besado lentamente, sintiendo él mismo las lágrimas de la chica en su rostro. Había sido el primer beso de ella, y él había sentido que la venda que tenía sobre sus ojos, iba desapareciendo a la vez que la besaba.

Besarla había sido maravilloso, no solo por la suavidad de sus labios, sino porque, como si de piezas de un puzzle se tratasen, los de ella casaban perfectamente con los suyos.

Al separarse, Mercedes había agachado la cabeza con vergüenza, pero él la había sostenido con una mano haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

"No quiero ser tu amigo Mercedes, quiero ser más que eso."

Y con esas palabras, todo había comenzado para ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado la historia, animaos a dejar un comment ^^ Muchas gracias por leerla. Muchos besos.
> 
> Syl


End file.
